Lives of Me
by Griffin BlackOwl
Summary: Harry's thoughts after Dumbledore's death, as he packs to leave Hogwarts. HBP spoilers. Please rr. My first HP fanfic!


Ever seen/ heard the soundtrack for the Broadway hit The Boy From Oz with (yummy) Hugh Jackman? Well, I don't own anything, but I'm using a song and applying it to a Harry Potter songfic. Thee are Harry' reflection while packing hi bag to leave Hogwarts after HBP. Pure fiction goodness.

_Everywhere I go_

_I'm followed by a lot of people_

_Such a lot of people_

_It's almost a parade_

Harry Potter watched the steady stream of students exit the grounds to head toward the Hogwarts Express. Several noticed his messy black hair framed in the window, and pointed to their "idol". Harry backed away from the window, crashing straight into Hermione. She silently took his hand and brought him back to his former perch on the sill, looking out onto the crowds below.

"They'll never leave, you know." Harry looked down into her brown eye with a look of something between annoyance and curiosity. Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward and continued. "It's a good thing Harry. I mean that they'll never forsake you. They're your friends, your family… and they need you." She stepped away and began to walk out of the dormitory. "Remember that, Harry." Remembering was hard when the ones you counted on to remind you kept dying.

_And if you could see all the people_

_They're everyone I ever was_

_And everyone I ever will be_

_All the lives of me_

Harry lifted the worn leather photo album from it place in hi top drawer. Flipping it open to the first page, he looked down into the eye of his parents. The next page, he looked into Sirius' eyes, the next were his parent, and the next, and the next, and-

"Enough!" He slammed the book cover down on the photographs, as if he could shut out his anger jut as easily. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not like you!" He sighed in frustration. "I'll never be you… No matter how much they say I'm like you, I can't be. Because you're all dead."

_Nothin' left to hide_

_I come in many colours_

_Assorted shapes and sizes_

_Can adapt to your demand_

_And if you smile at someone_

_Then I'll jut become that one_

_And throw in all the other for free_

_All the lives of me_

Harry heard Ron's heavy footsteps walk in behind him, and slapped a grin on his face before turning around to face him.

"Bloody hell, mate. Aren't you finished packing yet?" Harry smirked. "Ever known me to be eager to go to the Dursley's?" Ron shrugged awkwardly. "So, you okay then?" Harry stretched his fake grin even wider. Poor Ron, always trying to do the right thing, most often failing miserably.

"Of course. Be down in a minute, alright?" Ron grinned and walked away again, leaving Harry alone to brood in solitude. _Bloody liar, I am,_ he thought to himself. _After all, the Great Harry Potter isn't allowed to have faults, or make mistakes._

_Faults aren't things for hiding on a shelf_

_And if you like who I am now_

_That's only a reflection of yourself..._

Harry slammed the lid closed on hi trunk, and had been battling with it for several minutes before he head someone clear their throat behind him. He turned to find Neville smiling sheepishly a few meters away. Neville walked over and helped him close his trunk. "You know, Harry," he aid with hi usual shaky voice, "there's a lot of us who like you as you, not as the boy who lived". Harry nodded, and Neville turned around and left a Harry stood to pick up his trunk.

_And if you see all the people_

_They're everyone I ever was_

_And everyone I ever will be_

_All the lives of me_

Harry towed his trunk away and followed Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny to a compartment near the back of the train. As the Hogwarts Express pulled away, Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "Are you going to be okay?" For the first time since Dumbledore's funeral, Harry genuinely smiled. "Yeah. I think I will."

_All the lives of me_

Harry clenched a slip of paper in his right hand a he stared out of the window on the train. On it was written one word: Horcrux. As his scar lit with pain for the third time that hour, he acknowledged it with a glare at the darkness that floated around the train. _I'm coming for you, Riddle._ He looked over at his four friends as they studied, played cards and forgot their worries. _Maybe it isn't so bad being Harry Potter. Not today._

a/n Hope you liked it! I know it's kind of emotion-y, but hey, who cares? Please review!


End file.
